<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we fill voids by jannah (fromjannah)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698636">we fill voids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromjannah/pseuds/jannah'>jannah (fromjannah)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Drabble, Gen, and i self project onto alex, i have a lot of Thoughts about these kids, no beta we die like we ate bad hotdogs, that's it really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromjannah/pseuds/jannah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But after music found its way back into her life via the boys, she realized that she didn't truly enjoy the quiet; she just used it numb herself. And while opening herself back up to the world is a process, she is realizing that it's a beautiful kind of thing to fill quiet with sound, with music, with cheer and emotion. </p><p>or,</p><p>a character study about how julie &amp; her phantoms don't like quiet and how they try to counteract it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie Peters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we fill voids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>second jatp fic let's go! just a little character study. tw for implied homophobia and bad parental relationships (no abuse though).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex doesn't like quiet. Quiet leaves too much to be assumed, too much for his brain to fill with what-ifs, no confirmation.</p><p>Quiet reminds him of his house after he came out. It reminds him of silent dinners and staring down at his plate and not having the courage to say anything; quiet reminds him of the way that Mom would start crying if she looked at him too long, the way that Dad's eyes had become devoid of good-natured humor and had just hardened with disappointment in them. The way his sister constantly opened her mouth, closed it, opened it, closed it, trying to think of something to say. In the end, no one would say anything at all.</p><p>Luke doesn't like quiet much either. It's why he's always humming something: a melody idea or a little riff; it's why he taps his pencil in a steady rhythm while he thinks of lyrics to write down in his notebook.</p><p>After he got his first guitar, Luke had an opportunity to not just ever be suspended in silence, but fill it with something better. And after his parents would take his guitar to focus on school, the quiet became so much worse -- so he always tried to fill awkwardness with something, music or talking or something.</p><p>Reggie, too, doesn't like quiet. You'd think that he would, after a childhood of hearing people yell all night long, but it's not quite like that -- quiet leaves too much space in the open; quiet leaves too much unsaid. It's abnormal.</p><p>Yes, he'll savor a bit of content silence, but eventually, he'll feel the urge to fill it with a joke, an exclamation, something to make sure people don't get angry. People seethe in silence. They can't do that if they're laughing. </p><p>Julie lived in quiet for almost a year, and she thought that she liked it; better than things being loud, at least. There was something deeply comforting about having to hear nothing instead of trying to fill it with something. </p><p>But after music found its way back into her life via the boys, she realized that she didn't truly enjoy the quiet; she just used it numb herself. And while opening herself back up to the world is a process, she is realizing that it's a beautiful kind of thing to fill quiet with sound, with music, with cheer and emotion. </p><p>They were filling voids, Julie and her Phantoms, and it is a beautiful kind of thing indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!! comments are appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>